


All Fun and Games

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: (and the bondage and blindfold only appear at the very end), (though the alcohol is mild), Alcohol, Blindfolds, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz isn’t looking forward to going back to work tomorrow. Fortunately, Aoba decides to distract him by taking the initiative and suggesting they play a little game before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

It was Sunday evening and Noiz was dreading the start of another work week the way most kids dreaded going back to school after a long holiday. According to the schedule on his Coil, it wasn’t going to be a work week so much as it was yet another five day trip into corporate management hell. He could already taste the overtime and all-nighters. It was almost enough to make him long for the days when he spent many of his solitary nights sitting on the floor of his shabby apartment in his underwear, watching Rhyme fight recordings and his bank account swell during tournaments as spectators blew up Ruff Rabbit’s hotlines for Usui information.

Almost.

Nowadays, the money rolled in just the same, but many of the core details had flipped around. The living room of his new, much-less-shabbier apartment actually had furniture to sit on (though old habits died hard and he still preferred the floor, especially when he really needed to buckle down and get to work), low-grade microwave pasta dinners and delivery pizzas had been largely replaced with home cooked meals, and Rhyme was hardly a thought in his mind.

Best of all, he was no longer by himself.

Speaking of which…

He sent his schedule a final glare before tucking it back into one of his Coil’s many folders and glanced sideways at Aoba. His boyfriend was curled into the opposite corner of the couch, nursing his second glass of wine with an oddly focused expression on his face. His first glass had disappeared before Noiz could make his way through half of his own with a quickness that could only be called deliberate.

Curious.

Aoba’s mood had been getting steadily more preoccupied as the day went on, and any attempt to get him to share his thoughts had been met with just about every variation of the phrase “It’s nothing!” ever conceived by man. Noiz didn’t buy it for a second. It also pissed him off nearly as much as it worried him. He knew — and he knew that Aoba knew that he knew — that Aoba was being evasive. He was bad at it. So why did he insist on keeping it up?

As if in response to Noiz’s rather heated thoughts, Aoba suddenly set the wineglass down on the living room table and stood from the couch.

“I’ll be right back,” he said carefully.

“Hey, Aoba—”

“Just hold on,” he insisted, walking out of the living room.

Noiz had half a mind to follow him. Instead, he shifted over to the center of the couch, the better to get up close and personal when Aoba returned. He eyed the wineglass on the table. It still had around half of its contents, which was a slight relief. Aoba probably wasn’t looking to get completely smashed tonight. Noiz would have definitely followed him out of the living room if that were the case.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes, he heard the faint sounds of a toilet flushing and then the running water of a sink. Okay, so he merely went to the bathroom. But Noiz was sure he wasn’t overreacting. Something was up and he damn well planned to get to the bottom of it.

Aoba was quick to return. He pursed his lips when he saw Noiz’s change in position, but came back to his spot on the couch without hesitation. His body didn’t even have a chance to touch the cushion before Noiz pounced on him, planting his hands on the armrest on each side of Aoba and shoving a knee between his legs so that he couldn’t escape.

“You’re worrying me,” he said, looking hard into his eyes and nudging their foreheads together.

Aoba stared at him for a moment. Then he let out a heartfelt sigh. “I’m sorry. I’ve been wondering for nearly the entire day whether I ought to go through with this.”

“Go through with _what_?” Noiz asked. “Stop dancing around the issue and tell me.”

“It’s not bad at all, I swear.” Aoba tilted his face up and kissed him right on the nose. Noiz simply looked at him expectantly, refusing to be distracted. “Just kind of embarrassing.”

“Since when did you get drunk for something that’s only kind of embarrassing?”

“Tipsy,” he corrected. “I was trying to get tipsy. Now would you move back a bit? I wanna sit up.”

Noiz shook his head. “Not until you tell me what you’re trying to do.”

“Big baby,” he muttered. Noiz almost laughed at that. Aoba’s disgruntled frown made him look like the child for once. “Fine. You win. I want to play a game with you.”

“A game?”

“Yep.” His face took on a warmer tinge to it that was no doubt not solely due to the alcohol he had guzzled. “You’ll probably like it.”

Noiz slowly shifted back. “I’m guessing this game doesn’t involve controllers and a monitor.”

“Not at all.” Aoba exhaled and sat up, tucking his legs underneath him. “All we need are our mouths.”

“Oh?”

A grin stretched uncontrollably across Noiz’s face as he watched Aoba’s expression twist and his cheeks redden further. And he was supposed to be the cute one in their relationship? He couldn’t even begin to compete with what Aoba had going for him.

“What do you want us to do with our mouths, Aoba?” he asked, lowering his tone in a way that he knew would rile him up further.

“It’s a kissing game, so what do you think?”

“I thought as much.” Noiz scooted over until they were very close again, their knees touching. To his credit, Aoba managed to hold eye contact with him. “How do we play?” he whispered into his ear.

He could feel the tremor slide down Aoba’s spine, much to his delight. “C-cut it out!” He pushed Noiz’s face away from his weak spot. Noiz chuckled and relented for the time being. “Anyway, it’s pretty simple. We’re not allowed to touch each other by any way other than kissing. Just my mouth and tongue to yours. No hands, no nothing. And definitely no whispering in my ear like that! So…yeah. That’s about it. We keep making out and see who cracks and breaks the rules first, I guess,” he finished awkwardly.

“Hm.” Excitement flickered in the pit of Noiz’s stomach. It was so rare for Aoba to come forward with fun ideas for them to try. It was a little on the tame side, sure, but how could he say no? He wanted to do everything he could to encourage him to come out of his shell. Besides, there was bound to be an opportunity to make it not-so-tame later on. “Interesting. Did you make this up yourself?”

“I read it in an internet article a couple days ago. You know, one of those vapid ones on search engine sites with sections like ‘Five Juicy Ways To Spice Up Your Love Life’ or whatever. The thought wouldn’t leave me alone for some reason.”

“Did that article say what reward the winner should get?”

“It did.” Aoba averted his eyes at last. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip before continuing. “The winner gets to do anything he wants to the loser.”

“Anything he wants…?”

“That’s what I said.”

The excitement in his stomach began to spread through the rest of his body in a pleasant tingle. This was shaping up to be one hell of an ending to his weekend off. “If that’s the case, then I’d like—”

“—sex at work tomorrow.”

They had said the last part of his sentence in perfect unison.

“You’re kind of predictable sometimes, Noiz.”

“So are you,” he retorted, noting the obvious displeasure on Aoba’s face. “I’m not asking to bend you over the boardroom table in the middle of a meeting.” He hesitated, gaze tilting to the side. “Though now that I think about it…”

_“Noiz.”_

“Just kidding,” he said, voice flat. “In my office during my lunch break. I’ll lock the door, close the curtains, put a ball gag on you, rig the security cameras…no one will find out if we prepare for it right.”

“Putting aside how wildly irresponsible it’d be to do that, the day we fool around in your office would be the day something terrible happens, like your entire family deciding to drop by for a surprise luncheon visit and — wait, rewind that. A ball gag?”

“I’ve been keeping one in my desk at work. For emergency purposes.”

“What kind of emergency needs a ball gag?!”

“The kind where your boyfriend comes up with a sexy game to play and the winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser.”

Aoba put his face in his hands. “Why would you put that thing where someone else could find it so easily?”

“Are you really so against the idea?” he asked with a sigh.

“If this is, like, the number one fantasy currently in your head then I’ll do it. It’s just that, well,  there would be  _so many_ people around to hear us even during lunch and if we get caught do you know how fast word will travel—”

Noiz held up a hand to stem the agitated flow of his words. “Then it’s fine. We can forget about that for now.” He couldn’t justify convincing Aoba to indulging him in a little workplace related fun when he looked so honestly nervous about the possibility. It would be awhile before he was completely free of inhibitions. Noiz could wait. “I have plenty of other ideas on list of things I want to do with you. It’s not going to be exhausted any time soon, believe me. How do vibrators sound?”

He watched Aoba’s throat bob in a thick swallow. “I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted slowly.

“Once I win your game we’re going to play my game. Right before I leave I’m going to slide a nice, powerful vibrator inside you and take the controller with me to work. I want to see how long you last before you lose it and come all over yourself or text me and beg to let you take it out.”

“How would the controller even function over such a long distance?”

“The one I bought is controlled via Coil.”

Aoba’s mouth fell open. “That’s just obscene,” he said after a moment.

“I know. And I’ll expect a lot of messages letting me know how good you feel. Maybe a phone call or two. You win if you can get me to come home early.”

“Wow. I — that sounds…doable.” His face burned bright, warring with the interest sparking in his eyes. Noiz wanted to kiss him, but he held off. The time for kissing would come soon enough. “All right, you’re on. If you win.”

“So what about you?”

“What?”

“If I lose, what do you want to do to me?”

“Ah. I think I’ll keep it a secret for now.” A small smile flitted across his lips.

“That’s unfair. I told you my plans.”

Aoba gave an innocent shrug. “You didn’t have to tell me. And besides, what’s the harm in a surprise every now and then?”

“Is the surprise particularly kinky?”

“Not telling!”

Damn, now Noiz was even more intrigued. “Will you tell me when you lose?”

“There you go with that phrasing again,” he muttered, more to himself than to Noiz. “Sure. I’ll spill if I lose.”

“Good. I look forward to it.” Noiz leaned over him again. “But before we begin, I have one more question.”

“Yes?”

“Can we at least touch each other’s faces?”

“Aw, man.” Aoba bit his lip. “Dammit, how can I refuse when you ask for something like that? Okay, but just the face. Touching anything below the jaw or noticeably beyond the hairline is grounds for a loss.”

“Agreed.”

“Then that settles it.” Aoba shifted around until his back rested against the armrest. Noiz slid his body between Aoba’s legs and trapped him between his arms as he had done earlier. “Since you’re the challenged, I’ll allow you to make the first move.”

Despite the steadiness of Aoba’s voice, he could already feel him tensing up, a heady mix of anticipation and nerves evident in the way his mouth parted for breath and his gaze remained wide and fixed on his face.

Noiz could hardly resist him even at the best of times. When he appeared as he did now, so open and ready for his touches, Noiz’s will evaporated into nothing. He gave himself to the demands of Aoba’s body every single time.

Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him while doing so.

“Looking so needy already?” Noiz dipped his head down and ran his dripping tongue leisurely up and down Aoba’s lips. “How utterly shameless of you.”

“Y-you’re one to talk!” His fierce words belied the gentleness of his actions. Soft, wet, brief sucks to both halves of Noiz’s mouth, ending with loving little flicks of his tongue that sent electricity streaking through his veins. “When you almost always look like you’re about two seconds away from jumping me.”

Fair point.

For a time their kisses were warm and gentle, neither of them willing to get combative just yet. He smiled, enjoying Aoba’s sighs of contentment and how his eyes were blissfully closed as if he were shutting out everything but sensation. Noiz would have considered himself lucky if the rest of the night passed this way, with the two of them basking in each other’s closeness.

But he had a game to win, so without the slightest warning he began to nibble sharply into Aoba’s bottom lip.

Aoba yelped. Noiz snickered against his face until Aoba slid his tongue inside his mouth rubbed it along his own before playfully retreating just as Noiz began to move with him, cutting his amusement short.

They pulled apart abruptly, silent as they took each other in. Though completely red, Aoba’s face was set with determination. His hands were balled up in the front of shirt.

“How are you holding up so far?” asked Noiz with a little grin.

“Just fine.” Aoba narrowed his eyes at him. “Especially if that’s all you’ve got.”

His grin became wider. “Now _that_ was a stupid fucking thing to say to me. I’m going to enjoy making you regret it.”

Without another word, he grabbed Aoba’s face and crushed their lips back together. He bit over and over again with punishment in mind, gleefully devouring the soft moans issuing out of Aoba’s mouth before slipping his tongue inside and wriggling vigorously against his. Aoba’s body jolted, his back arching until their chests nearly brushed together. The sudden reminder that they were both fully clothed aggravated Noiz beyond belief. A slight tremor ran through his fingers at the thought of tearing at Aoba’s shirt. He removed his hands from his face and gripped the armrest for safety.

Aoba broke contact first, gasping and leaning back so that his hair spilled over the armrest, his fingers brushing his lips. Noiz’s eyes were drawn to his neck, bright pink and exposed like some kind of offering to him.

The need to trace his tongue over and suck on it was almost painful.

Instead, he closed the gap between their faces.

“Still doing alright?” he asked, his tone a little more serious.

Aoba laughed dazedly. The sound made his chest flutter. “That was — that was good. Really good.” he told Noiz, nuzzling their cheeks together. “Absolutely no finesse at all, but that’s what I love about you.” He tilted his head and gave him a slick, adoring kiss that Noiz gladly melted in to. However, it ended too soon, and he groaned in dissatisfaction when Aoba pulled away again.

“Can we take off our shirts? It’s a little hot in here.”

“If you want to, go ahead.” Aoba’s smile gained a bit of a coy edge to it. “I think I’ll keep mine on, though. It’s still kind of chilly to me.”

Noiz couldn’t even imagine the frustration of being nude while Aoba stubbornly remained dressed. Feeling just a tad bit spiteful, he reached up and pressed his thumb against Aoba’s mouth.

“Hey!”

“You said we could touch each other’s faces, didn’t you?” He rubbed his thumb in a light but insistent circle over his lips. They were hot, too. Hot and wet. He liked the way Aoba’s harsh breaths hit his fingers.

“Yeah, but—” He clicked his tongue in frustration as he squirmed underneath him. “Play nice, jerk!”

That was rich coming from him. “These are as sensitive as your ears. It’s kind of nostalgic in a way.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It just reminds me of our first kiss in Glitter.”

His words seemed to shock Aoba a little, the irritation in his eyes cooling. Noiz removed his thumb and used his next round of kisses as punctuation between his words. “I remember being kind of envious of you. You responded so quickly to me even though I hadn’t even been trying to turn you on.”

“That’s because — mm!” Aoba flinched when Noiz sank his teeth into his lip again, deeper than he had before. He retaliated by repeatedly thrusting his tongue into him as if he were trying to fuck his mouth with it. The roughness had Noiz humming in approval. “It had been over a year since anyone had done anything serious with me before you. I just…reacted!”

“And I love that. Your body’s always so honest when we touch.” There was a long while after Noiz spoke where they both grew more frantic and clumsy with each progressive kiss. Noiz’s hands shook as he imagined threading them in Aoba’s hair, dragging them up his bare chest, and stroking down his naked thighs, but he _couldn’t_. And it was becoming so difficult to hold on to the need to win. All he could think about were the endless layers that separated their bodies. It was driving him up the wall. “God, Aoba, I want our clothes off. I would have already been grinding your hips into the fucking cushions a long time ago if it weren’t for the stupid rules of your game. Will you let me do that when we’re done? No matter who wins. I want to do that so badly.”

“Ah! Yes, please.” Aoba was pushing back against his onslaught, sucking mercilessly at Noiz’s tongue whenever he could and making him groan in the back of his throat at each pull. “And I — I saw you looking at my neck. I want you to…”

“Hm?” To give them both a quick breather, he busied himself with lapping up the saliva running down the side of Aoba’s chin. “Tell me what’s on your mind. Let me hear it.”

“Kiss it. Bite it. Whatever you want. Please. Please, Noiz!”

Noiz dug his nails so deep into the armrest he was surprised he didn’t puncture it.

He moved back to lavish attention on Aoba’s mouth, but as soon as he was within range Aoba leaned up and closed his teeth around his bottom lip. Hard. The pain that rocketed through his body froze him, left him powerless to Aoba’s careful sucks and licks that didn’t soothe so much as they heightened the mad, burning throbs left behind from the bite.

And then he did the same to Noiz’s upper lip.

Noiz didn’t even recognize the low, pitiful sounds escaping from his own mouth. Blindly, he tucked his head into the crook of Aoba’s neck and began to alternate messily between his teeth and abused lips against it. His hands, meanwhile, were fumbling with the buckle of Aoba’s belt.

He heard Aoba sigh and felt his fingers gently comb through his hair.

“That was a lot tougher than I thought it was going to be.”

Noiz pressed his lips to Aoba’s thrumming heartbeat before responding. “Good job. You got me. That hurt so much, Aoba.”

Aoba grabbed him by the chin and pulled his head up, concern plain on his face as he examined Noiz’s mouth. “I was afraid I broke through the skin.”

It had been a close thing. Noiz thought it was a bit of a shame that he hadn’t. “You worry too much. It felt amazing. Now let me finish this…”

He returned to Aoba’s neck, determined to mar his skin with bruises. As Aoba whimpered and shifted against him, he pulled his pants down to his thighs, too much in a hurry to bother with moving out of the way so that he could take them off his legs properly. The sight beneath him made him pant with lust. Aoba’s cock strained against the material of his underwear, a large spot of it darkened and clingy with fluid. His hips seemed to roll and push upward of their own volition in irresistible invitation.

“You look incredible right now.” He laughed against Aoba’s throat, licking lazily at his freshest mark as he hastened to undo his own pants. “I should have asked to blow you, instead.”

“Not for very long,” Aoba murmured as Noiz finally pulled away to pull his pants off completely before clambering back on top of him and straddling him. “We’re not done by a long shot.”

“Just tell me when to stop.” His first thrust was vicious and impatient. Aoba tossed his head back and moaned without restraint. Noiz resumed his place at Aoba’s neck, his brow furrowed as the friction built unbearable heat in his blood. There was no rhythm, no skillful movement to give Aoba the most pleasure. Noiz simply drove into him, smothering the sounds he made into Aoba’s skin as the pounding ache of his body flared into agony.

All too soon, Aoba was smacking his shoulder. “Noi—ah! Noiz, please, that’s enough.”

A shudder of protest wracked through him, but he did as he was told, scooting back completely to cool himself off.

Not that it helped his resolve any. He now had a full view of what was going on between Aoba’s legs. His underwear had been twisted down to reveal much of his swollen cock, glistening with a generous amount of precum that also stained the bottom of his shirt.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to suck you off at all?” Noiz asked after a few long moments of staring.

“I’m sure,” said Aoba firmly. He pulled his pants back up, grimacing at the mess they had made against him. “Wow, you really went to town on me.”

“Whoops,” he replied, without any real remorse. He palmed himself idly through his boxers, vaguely aware that he had been left in a state no more clean than Aoba’s. His erection pulsed underneath his fingers, begging for relief.

“Stop that,” he admonished. He got up from the couch and grabbed Noiz’s restless hand. “C’mon, we’re going to the bedroom.”

“I don’t really feel like I’ve lost,” said Noiz as he let himself be led down the hall. “I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me.”

“That’s good.” Aoba smiled at him as they entered their room. “It’ll be fun, I hope. Take off your shirt and stand in front of the bed for a sec?”

“Sure.” Noiz did as he was told and waited patiently at the designated spot, watching Aoba go to their dresser mirror and tied his hair up in a messy ponytail. “You never meant to lose in the first place, did you?”

“Well, no, but,” Aoba looked at him through the mirror’s reflection. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if you ended up turning the tables on me. I don’t know how I kept my hands to myself the entire time. Okay, stay there. I gotta get a couple of things.”

He went into their closet. There was a rustle of fabric and then he stepped out again, looking somewhat apprehensive.

In his hands were one of Noiz’s belts and a long white cloth Noiz recognized immediately as the blindfold he had bought right before picking Aoba up in Midorijima.

He licked his lips, the heat in his body rekindling at once.

“Where’d you find my blindfold?” he asked softly.

“I knew it,” Aoba muttered, walking up to him. “I found it when I was washing clothes a few days ago. Is this your new hobby? Buying a bunch of sex toys and hiding them around the house for me to stumble across like some scavenger hunt for perverts?”

“Nah. Doesn’t sound nearly as fun as buying sex toys and getting you to try them with me up front.” He gestured to their drawer with his chin. “The vibrator’s where my socks are if you’re curious.”

“…Let’s just take things one at a time. Anyway, put your hands together, please. And I'm not gagging you. If it's too much, tell me 'stop' or 'no' and I'll back off.”

“Sure, but I don't think I will. You know, I actually planned on using that blindfold on you the night before we left Japan,” said Noiz as Aoba began to wrap the belt around his wrists.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but things change. It was a really nice night, after all. It would have been a shame to just ignore it.”

Aoba averted his eyes and pouted. Noiz laughed.

“Happy that you got to cross exhibitionism off the list?”

“There’s no ‘crossing off’ when it comes to the list. Tally marks would be more accurate. And I don’t exactly have a limit for the number of times something happens.”

“You’re such a degenerate.” Aoba pulled at the belt. “Is that comfortable enough?”

Noiz tried to move his wrists apart. There was no give to it. “A little tighter?”

“Noiz…”

“Just a little more.”

Aoba sighed but complied and tightened the belt until the leather bit into his skin. Good. Noiz hoped it would leave welts. A shiver of need traveled down his back.

“This surprise really is kinky,” he said as Aoba adjusted the blindfold. “Especially for you. Not that I’m complaining at all.”

“To be honest I still can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Don’t lose your nerve.” Noiz bent down and kissed him softly. It didn’t matter that they had just finished making out for who knew how long. Kissing Aoba was always going to be so sweet. “You’re doing great so far. I’m all excited because of you.”

Instead of slipping the blindfold over his eyes, Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s shoulders and held him close. “I guess I should admit that this isn’t as spontaneous as it probably looks.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve just been so stressed.” Aoba’s fingers began to rub the back of his head. “You were ran ragged last week, I don’t think you’ve gone an hour without looking at some important file on your Coil this weekend, and tomorrow doesn’t seem like it’s going to be any better. Seriously. I saw your schedule. I wouldn’t wish that kind of workload on my worst enemy.”

“Have I not being paying enough attention to you lately?”

“No! No, that’s not it at all!” Aoba pulled back, his hand moving to cup his cheek. Noiz leaned in to the touch. “Your job’s been winding you up and I wanted to help calm you down somehow. Or at least forget about work for a few hours. So this is what I came up with.”

“I’m fine,” said Noiz. And he was fine. He worked to stay worthy of Aoba. That goal was all he needed to keep him going through any obstacle. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Maybe not, but I did it anyway. You’d do the same for me,” he replied. “So for the rest of the night, you don’t have to think about anything else. Not about your job or how I’m doing. All you’ve got to do is feel.” He gave him a peck on the mouth, as if for good luck, before finally tying the blindfold over his eyes.

“Thank you, Aoba.” With those words, he relinquished all control to him.

“You’re welcome.” He knew that Aoba was smiling as he pushed him on to the bed. He was quick to follow and settle his weight on top of him. “It’s not even eight o’clock, yet,” he whispered in Noiz’s ear. “We have plenty of time, so relax and have fun. I’ll take care of everything, tonight.”

“I can’t wait.” He laughed breathlessly, arching his neck up as Aoba began to trace a path of fire down his throat with his tongue. 


End file.
